Side Strike (Whyachi)
'Side Strike '(Side Swipe, but for the sake of his sanity we can't call him that now) was one of the better of Optimus Prime's, but after the death of Optimus, Californius Prime was accepted by other Autobots and became the new Prime, but Side Strike did not appreciate the grumpy mood of the new Prime and however even got painted by Jazz into a colorful yellow and turquoise. Disliking this, Side Strike took out his anger on T-Minus, resulting in a common tendency of the two hating on each other in private. Side Strike tends to vent his issues and a LOT of smoke. Even the likes of Kera-17 can't compare to this level of anger and frustration. By now, Side Strike just wants out of the war. That can't be done? Bring back Optimus then. Whyachi Cartoon Side Strike adopted his name after Californius Prime arrived, and quickly hated the grumpiness of this new Prime. He just felt he needed to wait it out. He'd pretty much fail catastrophically at trying to keep calm and was known for venting and raging even calling TriMangle a "noob." Farewell Frostbite| "Get scrapped you noob, I didn't deserve a bunch of untrained dummy fools!" "You seem to be furious. Shall I suggest you are an idiot sir!" . "WHO ARE YOU NO GET AWAY GET AWAY YOUR UGLY AND NO NO ONE DESERVED YOU I WONT GO ON!" . -A ''normal conversation ''between Side Strike and TriMangle He even hit T-Minus in the head with TriMangle's alt mode, resulting in the three each being damaged, as well as stray fire from Side Strike killing Ivanhoe which deeply upset Ivanhoe's son Splinter. Ivanhoe was cremated by Sir Chromalot and Chromalot however toppled into the fire, killing himself. Splinter extinguished the fire with the long dead Inferno's water, and Chromalot still had some remains: His head and Torso, with one arm, still attached together, but everything was burnt and the legs and right arm were turned into ash. Side Strike vs Trimangle | You Say! | Side Strike later was involved in a great battle with the Decepticons and Splinter, who had betrayed Side Strike's command and formed the Ivanbots. Side Strike took out all the Decepticons and his fellow Autobots were taken out by the Ivanbots which consisted of Splinter, Eraser, and Mousetrap. Eraser and Mousetrap were quickly dispatched by Side Strike, who then unceremoniously downed Splinter. Splinter then started to tear up with saying that he knew he was going to die this way, and he was meant to be a genius like his grandfather YU812, just like his grandfather. While his own eyes were filling up with tears, which he called strange liquid, he held his blaster up to Splinter's face, and with one shot, he dispatched Splinter and Splinter started to die. As Splinter was dying, Side Strike said in a whisper "I'm sorry, Ivanhoe." and shot Splinter once more, instantly killing Splinter. As Splinter's spark rose, Side Strike saw the sparks of Ivanhoe, Chromalot, Frostbite, and Splinter line up, eventually with Ivanhoe speaking "You did it. You reunited all of my family tree." Splinter's Last Stand| He was seen in several brief frames where he vented and called Californius Prime "a slag" and vented smoke. He also said he could not live where he'd constantly be reminded of his former self: Sideswipe. |Fresh Fools| "Get scrapped you unwanted noob. No one deserved you and no one deserved Californius! " Category:Articles by SonOfWhyachi Category:Whyachian Era